Seasickness
by sherwhotreksings
Summary: Emma wakes up on the Jolly Rodger seasick. Killian is obviously disappointed.


Emma wakes up to the gentle sway of the boat and the smell of the sea wafting through the open porthole. She stretches, toes pointing and brushing against Killian's calf. She opens her eyes and the room starts to spin. The pleasant smell of sea salt becomes nauseating as seaweed overpowers it. She lurches up, trying to gain control of her stomach, but failing. She stumbles quickly to the newly modified bathroom. She'd been begging him to replace the toilet with one a more modern ship would have and he finally complied last week. She kneels and throws up into the toilet, long hair falling into her face. She tries to pull the strands away, but another wave hits her and she grips the edge of the seat, very thankful for smooth plastic instead of wood and splinters.

"Emma?" Killian calls out, voice scratchy from sleep.

She tries to answer, but her stomach convulses, dry heaving.

As he tunes into Emma's distress he calls out again, "Emma, love, are you okay?" He throws the covers off and rushes to the bathroom. "Hey, it's okay." He holds her hair back for her and rubs her back gently.

"I think… I'm just… seasick," she says between breaths, hoping the retching is finally over.

"I'm sorry, love." He pulls her into his arms, reaching for the nearby toilet paper to clean her up. She wipes her mouth and he helps her up, sweeping her sweaty hair away from her brow and kissing her forehead.

"Do you want some water?" He's moving toward the pitcher in the other room even before she nods yes.

He hands her the water and she tentatively takes a sip. It stays down, so she takes another. As the smell of brine rolls through the small bathroom, the water makes a reappearance.

"Hey, hey," he soothes, "Let's get you off my ship and back to your apartment. That should help." He steadies her as they walk above deck and down to the dock.

Her stomach squeezes every once in awhile and she takes a few deep breaths to hold it off as Killian drives the bug back to the apartment she bought a while back, when things started getting _serious_ with Killian. She makes it there without anymore issues, but her air freshener hits her like a brick wall and she gags.

"Bedroom or bathroom?" Killian asks.

"Bedroom please. I kind of just want to sleep now."

They head back to their room. Technically it's her room since the loft is in her name, but he likes to think it's theirs. He pulls the trashcan over to her in case she needs it.

"Do you need anything else, love?"

"I think I'm good for now…but could you unplug that air freshener?"

"Of course, anything for you." He hesitates for a second. "Where is it?"

She closes her eyes, trying to remember where she plugged it in at. "Umm. I think it's in the… living room? Maybe it's in the hallway by the Henry's bedroom? I'm sorry I really don't remember."

"Its fine, I'll find it."

It takes him only five minutes to track it down, and he brings her a glass of water when he comes back, setting it on the nightstand. She is propped up against the backboard with her arms crossed over her stomach and eyes closed.

"Emma?" he whispers.

She cracks open one eye. "Mm?"

"Just checking to see if you're awake. May I?" He motions to the bed.

She smiles weakly as an answer. He sits down on the bed next to her and she trades the backboard for him, resting her head on his chest. He rubs comforting circles on her back and she sighs.

"Killian?"

It's his turn to answer. "Aye?"

"I'm actually starting to get a little hungry." She nudges his arm with her shoulder in an attempt to get him to move it so she can get up.

"Can I make you something?" He slides out from behind her.

"If you want, but you know I can make it myself" she says smiling.

"Of course I want to! What do you want?"

She thinks for a beat. "Peanut butter and celery?"

He nods and heads to the kitchen, then searches through her fridge. "Swan, you don't have any celery," he calls.

"Oh, that's okay I'll-" She's cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Hey David, what's up?" She shuts her eyes in disappointment at what she hears him saying. "I was throwing up earlier. I feel better now, but if it's not something super imp-" She sighs as David interrupts her.

Killian peeks his head around the corner of the door. "What did you say, lass?" Then he sees her face. "What's wrong?"

She covers her phone with her hand. "There's an emergency in town and David says he needs me down there." Then to David she says, "I'll be right there. Yeah I'm sure." She throws her feet over the edge of the bed to stand up, but in two strides Killian is at her side, keeping her from standing up.

"Ask him if I can go instead. You need your rest Emma."

"I can go."

"Emma, sit back down," Killian says forcefully.

She lifts the phone back to her ear. "Yeah I'm still here. Killian is insisting- Yes, Killian is here right now. No! He's-" She blushes fiercely. "He wants to go for me... I was just seasick...Okay, see you tomorrow." She hangs up her phone with a small smile. "David says he'd really appreciate your help."

Killian kisses her forehead. "I'll have the mess cleaned up in no time at all, and be back to you in a heartbeat."

She slides back under the covers, grateful for not having to go work. "See you in a bit." She closes her eyes.

As soon as she hears the apartment door close, she throws the covers back and rifles through her drawers, looking for lazy day jeans. She throws them on along with an old shirt and slips on a pair of comfortable shoes.

~o~

She walks through the aisles of the drug store, looking for Dramamine and that ginger powder Killian used when he rode on a speedboat for the first time. It takes her a while, but she eventually finds what she's looking for, and grabs a chocolate treat for her and Killian.

~o~

When Killian returns to the loft an hour later, he finds Emma in the bathroom.

"I bought celery, love."

She looks up, a smile dances across her lips. "That was sweet of you, but I couldn't wait." She shyly gestures to a glass of milkshake and fries on the living room coffee table.

"How are you feeling?" He kisses the top of her head and goes to deposit the celery in the fridge.

"I'm better." Her smile falters. "I went to the drug store and got stuff for seasickness." She moves to the couch and wraps herself in a blanket.

"That's good. I'd be terribly upset if you couldn't sleep on the Jolly with me anymore." He sits down on the couch next to her and pulls her into his arms.

She leans her head against his chest. "I would be too."

He jostles her momentarily as he pulls out his cell phone. "You remember a few days ago, when some of the guys planned to go out tonight? Should I cancel?"

"No! Go, have fun. I'll be fine. I'm feeling a lot better and you bought… celery… so I'm set right?" she chuckles.

"If being set involves that- aye, you are." He smooths her hair back and points to the TV with his hook. "You want to watch something before I go?"

She leans forward and picks up the remote, switching on the tv. She flips through the stations and settles on watching a rerun of the Office. He nudges her side to get her to roll onto her stomach and bring her legs onto the other side of the couch. She complies, resting a hand on his chest as one of his legs slips between hers. Time slips past as they lay there together, she playing with the little hairs on the nape of his neck, and he running his fingers up and down her arm in lazy patterns, until the tv automatically turns off from inactivity.

"I should get up and get ready now."

She presses herself up to meet his lips, but she doesn't seem to kiss him with as much enthusiasm as normal. She rolls off him and offers her hand to help him up. He takes it, pulling her close to him as he stands. He slips past her, catching her wrist with his hook as he goes. She follows him hesitantly, but hangs in the doorway instead of following him into the bedroom.

"Getting ready does not involve me."

"But it could, love." He winks at her.

"And then you'd be late." She walks to the kitchen with an extra sway in her hips.

"I'm willing to be late for you," he says as he pulls on a button-down.

"But I'm not willing to hear David's complaining when you are." She grabs a knife and the celery.

He chuckles and picks up his keys. "I'll see you when I get back."

She drops the peanut butter from the knife onto the celery. "Mhm," she murmurs absentmindedly.

He pauses at the door, glances at her, and then shakes his head before opening it and leaving. The door clicking shut matches the click of her knife on the counter. She braces herself against the counter and looks at the floor before letting out the breath she'd been holding, and going to the bathroom.

~o~

15 minutes later she's pacing back and forth, hands laced behind her neck.

Celery, that stupid celery. She should've known right away what was going on as soon as she asked for it, but she was too wrapped up in Killian to think straight. The only time she has _ever_ wanted celery was when she had Henry.

She picks up the pregnancy test… Positive. She slumps against the bathroom wall, thoughts racing around her head, mainly focused on Killian and his reaction. Her head gently hits the wall, trying to calm herself. Hope bubbles in her chest.

She can have a baby, after all, she did have Henry. Granted it wasn't the most magical moment, but who says this can't be better?

Smiling, Emma grabs her leather jacket and keys, and heads down to the bar where Killian is. It's only a short distance, two or three blocks, so walking might help calm her nerves. She stuffs her hands in her pockets as she goes in an attempt to warm them up. As she walks its hard not to think too much about it, only hoping Killian will be as happy as she is.

She opens the bar door, hovering in the doorway, searching for Killian, before entering. She spots him in the back playing darts with the other guys and walks towards them. He looks over his shoulder as he hears her approaching, smiling when he sees her small smile.

"Hey, I have something to tell you." Anxiety grips her heart and it flashes across her eyes, but her smile doesn't waver.

"Are you okay, Swan?" he asks, concerned.

She takes a deep breath, letting her words whoosh out with it, "KillianI'mpregnant."

"Bloody _hell_ , Swan!" He takes her arm and leads her away from the noise.

Her face drains of color, grin failing.

His eyebrows furrow. "You're...pregnant?" he says almost reverently.

She avoids looking in his eyes as she continues in a whisper, "Yes, I just found out."

"Love, that's wonderful news!" He picks her up and spins her around, laughing with a happiness she's only heard a few times. He sets her down and holds his hand to her cheek.

"You're not upset?" She lets out a strangled laugh.

"No, of course not, Emma!" His lips crash against hers. "This. Is. Amazing." He punctuates each word with a kiss. " _You_ are amazing." He pulls back, staring into her eyes, trying to convey everything he's feeling.

Tears leave little salt trails down her face and his as they press their foreheads together.

"I love you so much," she murmurs.

"I love you too." He strokes her cheek.

The sobbing couple in the corner is finally noticed by the other guys.

"You okay, mate?" Robin asks, speaking to Killian, but looking towards Emma.

Killian locks eyes with Emma, silently asking her if she wants to share. She raises her eyebrows slightly and he smiles almost unnoticeably in return. He runs his hand down her arm, linking their fingers together.

"Emma is pregnant." He keeps his gaze on her, basking in her euphoria.

"What? Is that true?" David finally speaks up.

Emma nods enthusiastically, barely able to choke out, "Yes."

David envelops her in the biggest hug she's ever gotten from him. Everyone is crying; even Will sheds a few tears.

"Do you two want privacy or can we move this to my loft?" David questions.

"It's kind of late," Emma speaks up. "Can we do this tomorrow? I think I'll need a bit of preparation before telling Mary Margaret and I honestly have no idea what I'll tell Henry."

"Of course! Let's do brunch?"

"It's a date." Emma grins.

Killian leans down and whispers in her ear, placing his hook on the small of her back as he does, "Let's go home, love. Now that we don't have to worry about certain things, I'd like to try something."

A shiver tingles down her spine, as her breath catches. "I'm all yours."


End file.
